Teclas
by ChairmanCuac
Summary: Bailarinas de cristal cariño, acariciando con sus delicados movimientos el suelo iluminado por la luna. Y ese es... Un bosque, oscuro y encantado por los mas oscuros y profundos demonios de un hombre. Presiona las teclas Alexander, deja que todos tus temores vuelen por el viento con la música. Al fin y al cabo, solo unos ojos verdes serán testigos de tu dolor. Tal vez, tú lo seas
1. primera parte

-Day 1-

Todas las hojas estaban revueltas dentro de la bolsa. Los bordes doblados por el uso.

Colocó una de forma delicada sobre el piano y la observó.

Venía todas las tardes a esa pequeña sala de la tienda de música, siempre a las cinco en punto. Puntual, como un reloj. La mujer propietaria del lugar le dejaba quedarse, a cambio, ella escuchaba el sentimiento en cada nota que creaba Alexander en la sala contigua, mientras tomaba el té.

Aún así ella nunca entendería lo que el chico sentía en su interior. Nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera él. Todo el mundo le creía tan perfecto que una sola perturbación en sus ojos azules parecía inconcebible.

Y ese era el problema, que luchar cada día para que sus hermanos fueran felices, para que sus padres le amaran, le superaba. Se escondía de si mismo para poder ser lo que todos querían.

Y él. Tenia mas miedo de su propio rechazo que el de la sociedad, en su interior sabía que por mucho que el mundo le odiase nunca se igualaría al que sentía por su propio ser. Intentaba que los problemas se fueran con el viento tal como vinieron, simplemente se sentaba y veía como se hacían cada vez más grandes. Hasta que esa pequeña piedrecita en el camino se convirtió en un muro inquebrantable.

Eliminó todos esos pensamientos de su mente en cuanto presionó la primera tecla, como si un imán las guiara sus manos empezaron a moverse, y la melodía conocida flotó en el aire. Las imágenes se formaron en la cabeza de Alec.

Un gran lago, éso es lo que veía, con el agua azul oscura simplemente decorada por la plata de las estrellas en el cielo.

El viento movía las hojas de los árboles que parecían danzar lentamente sobre el aire, intentando volar sin llegar a hacerlo. Como un pájaro encadenado a su jaula que quiere escapar.

Los párpados del chico permanecían cerrados, para que ese mundo de pacífica música le envolviera por completo, fue por éso que no lo notó.

Como unos ágiles pasos que podían ser únicamente comparados con un felino se acercaron al marco de la puerta.

Como unos ojos de oro y jade le observaron tocar ensimismados.

No lo hizo hasta que acabó la canción y pudo verle.

Su piel dorada, como los brillos en su iris contrastados con su oscuro pelo negro y sus facciones rasgadas parecían una obra de arte.

Pero de la misma forma, su ropa de colores extravagantes y brillantes conseguía crear una extraña hermosura en él, indescriptible.

Alexander no pudo evitar pensar en él como esa sinfonía de Haydn, tan plácida al principio, pero con unos extraños altibajos que la hacían especial.

Salió de su ensoñación y, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había sido observado.

Su rostro se tornó de un tono carmesí que provocó una sonrisa ladeada en el desconocido.

Entonces, como si de su misma casa se tratase, el chico se sentó tras él, en una de las mesas donde se guardaban las flautas dulces.

"Tal vez es su casa-se regañó Alec- Él era el extraño allí"

Como si ésa nueva idea le llenara la mente por completo se levantó levemente incómodo por estar molestando. ¿Porqué si no, estaría ese chico mirándole a él?

Cogió la mochila que descansaba en el suelo y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

Entonces, unos pasos rápidos le impidieron la salida, colocándose ante él.

\- Soy Magnus, Magnus Bane-le tendió la mano el chico ya-no-tan-desconocido, la sonrisa aún iluminaba su cara.

-A-Alexander-se pegó mentalmente por tartamudear tanto y añadió-Todos me llaman Alec.

-Por desgracia yo no soy todos, Alexander.

El chico de ojos azules empezó a jugar con las mangas de su jersey, intentando no mantener contacto visual con el otro, que parecía más divertido que cualquier otra cosa. Fue entonces que pensó que podría marcharse si se disculpaba.

-Yo no sabía que alguien tenía que venir, lo juro. Lo siento de veras, te dejaré tocar en paz y...

El ojiazul fue callado por la carcajada del otro. Era una risa contagiosa, que se expandía por la sala como el eco.

-¿Yo tocar ésa cosa? Quiero decir, si supiera seguro lo haría magníficamente- Alec frunció el ceño confundido, se preguntaba que querría el otro entonces. Magnus movió las manos en el aire, haciendo repiquetear los anillos en sus dedos-Realmente me preguntaba...¿Crees que podría oírte tocar de nuevo?

-Day 7-

Sobre la ventana empañada se formaban extrañas flores ligadas tras el trazo de su dedo decorado por decenas de joyas.

Durante la última semana había ido a escuchar a Alexander tocar, siempre a la misma hora, siempre en punto.

Recordaba escuchar al chico desde la habitación contigua junto con su madre, centrándose en la música para no ver las miradas de odio que ésta le dirigía.

Había algo en el brillo que mostraban los ojos azules de Alec después de tocar, como si acabara de ver un ángel pasar, que simplemente lo hipnotiza.

Así que, cada día se presentaba después de cerrar la tienda y prácticamente sin mediar palabra se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y escuchaba al adolescente tocar el piano, dirigiéndole sonrisas ladeadas de vez en cuando.

Se mordía la lengua cada vez que su mente le pedía que expresara su admiración, hacia sus ojos hermosos o lo perfecto que lucía con el pelo desordenado.

Nunca había sido una persona tímida, más bien lo contrario, si pensaba algo lo decía, y nunca le había ido mal, pero también debía admitir que apreciaba con creces la compañía de Alexander, y que, como ya había podido comprobar, nada más que un leve alago podía asustarlo.

El reloj de cuco sonó, anunciando que ya eran las cinco en punto. Como si fuera llamado, el adolescente de pelo negro entró por la puerta jugando con las mangas descosidas de su camiseta, aún un poco avergonzado por la presencia de Magnus en la sala.

Se sentó y cerró los ojos, presionando la primera tecla.

-Day 20-

Parecía una locura. Mejor expresado. Era una locura.

Veinte días, ni más ni menos, viendo al mismo chico a diario, y nunca habían mantenido una conversación en condiciones. Jamás.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano lo que sabía de él.

Se llamaba Magnus Bane, siempre olía a sándalo y probablemente sólo venía a verle para huir de su madre.

Recordaba ese día cuando después de salir de la tienda notó el gran letrero con el apellido de la familia en la puerta.

Se sintió estúpido por no haberse percatado antes.

Se equivocó doce veces en total esa tarde pensando en ello. Tal vez Magnus esperaba que fuera él el que hablara primero.

¿Pero que debía decirle?

"Hola, sé que nunca hemos hablado, pero tal vez te sueno. Soy al que observas todos los días como si intentaras matarme"

Negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

Desechó la idea y se decidió a marcharse, era pronto para él pero un segundo más planteándose una cuestión tan sencilla como una colegiala enamorada le iba a volver loco.

-¿Ya te vas?- por unos segundos Alec se quedó petrificado. La voz sonaba a su espalda, prácticamente ya no la recordaba. Sonaba tersa y grave.

-No tengo ganas de tocar más-dijo, y su voz tembló un poco al final. Juró que pudo oír la voz de su hermana diciéndole que no sabía mentir en su cabeza.

Magnus dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Entonces podrías quedarte, ya sabes, a charlar- Alexander abrió un poco los ojos¿Era tan fácil? Debía ser una broma- Sé que nunca hemos hablado, pero tal vez te sueno. Soy el que siempre te mira como si quisiera matarte, aunque simplemente me pareces fascinante.

Los ojos azules del chico se salieron de las órbitas en ese momento. Intentó articular un "¿Cómo?" pero fue en vano, solo conseguía dejar salir ruiditos.

Su rostro parecía pasar del carmín al terciopelo cada segundo.

-Lo dijiste en voz alta.

Y fueron esas simples palabras, pronunciadas como si realmente no fuera gran cosa, por las que Alec se sentó a su lado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Day 53-

No entraría por esa puerta, no hoy.

Debía dar la vuelta y volver a casa.

Le picaban los ojos y sentía un gran agujero en el pecho, pero no entraría por esa puerta.

Y es que Alec no se merecía entrar por esa puerta.

Sus padres acababan de decirles a él y a sus hermanos lo que tanto se esperaba, iban a divorciarse.

Isabelle, su hermana pequeña estaba devastada, no hablar de su hermano Max.

Él lo intentaba, que todo estuviera bien. Que Izzy fuera con sus amigos de compras o que Max saliera al comedor a leer sus cómics con una sonrisa en el rostro. O incluso que su madre se sentara con ellos a ver extraños programas de televisión.

Pero todo se iba a pique y no podía hacer nada. "Está bien, Alec", "Lo superaremos", "No te preocupes"

Se lo decían todos en casa una y otra vez, pero no era verdad, debería poder hacer algo. Siempre podía hacer algo, era su trabajo, mantenerlos a todos.

Pero nadie estaba bien y no conseguía arreglarlo.

Y en vez de seguir en casa, intentándolo de nuevo, estaba allí, en la puerta de la ya cerrada tienda de música una hora más tarde de lo que debería.

Porqué le gustara o no necesitaba a alguien, y le costaba aceptarlo.

Se dejó caer en la pared de ladrillo del exterior de la tienda. Estaba exhausto de todo y se repetía que a estas horas Magnus probablemente ya no estaría allí.

Eso le provocaba alivio y decepción a partes iguales.

Enterró su cabeza entre las piernas, con las manos sobre el pelo. Quería llorar,él no lloraba, pero tenía unas ganas incontrolables de hacerlo.

Intentaba mantener las lágrimas a ralla, le dolía la garganta y los parpados por apretarlos con fuerza.

La calle estaba vacía cuando la primera lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Empezó a maldecir en voz baja, él era el maduro de la familia, el fuerte, y en cambio se encontraba hecho un ovillo, sollozando en el suelo.

Entonces notó que alguien se arrodillaba frente a él. Tenía miedo de mirar, de que un desconocido le estuviera viendo en su peor momento.

Pero al final la curiosidad ganó la batalla, y con el labio aún tembloroso levantó la mirada.

Se encontró con unos ojos verdes que ya conocía, que contenían una emoción que aún no había visto en ellos. Preocupación.

Al verle Alec se relajó, no entendió porque exactamente, pero tampoco quería entenderlo.

Casi sin pensárselo, se abalanzó sobre él, cerrando los puños sobre su pecho y dejando que los quejidos que mantenía en su interior salieran mientras Magnus le acariciaba de forma tranquilizadora la espalda.


	2. segunda parte

-Day 84-

Desde el extraño episodio del divorcio de los padres del ojiazul, la relación entre Alec y Magnus había cambiado.

A mejor, todo debía ser dicho.

Desde entonces los dos habían salido a otros sitios fuera de esa extrañas visitas que tenían en la tienda de música.

Alexander recordaba con cierto afecto ese día que fueron al cine y acabaron en la puerta de su casa, riendo tan fuerte que despertaron a todos los Lightwoods y algún que otro vecino.

A día de hoy aún no entendía porque su madre no le castigó cuando entró por la puerta.

Pero eso no cambió que nunca, jamás se retrasaban para verse en la tienda de música las tardes, mucho menos no se presentaban.

Y allí estaba él. Esperando a Magnus, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Dos horas, dos horas tarde era tiempo suficiente para que alguien se diera por vencido y entendiera que la otra persona no iba a venir.

Pero Alec seguía allí, y siguió hasta que la noche cayó sobre él como un oscuro recordatorio.

Ni una sola estrella.

-Day 87-

Alexander no quería admitirlo, pero realmente se había planteado no presentarse hoy por que tal vez él no estaría. Era ridículo, pero unas horas eran más que suficientes para echarle de menos.

Se sentía idiota dando vueltas por la sala sin rumbo alguno.

Podía tocar perfectamente sin Magnus, simplemente no quería.

Además, el debería estar aquí.

¿Porqué no estaba aquí?

Ya eran varios días seguidos, y nunca le había pasado esto en casi tres meses.

Era lo más normal preocuparse.

Podía estar en el hospital o peor, podrían haberle secuestrado mientras venía hacía aqui ayer.

O incluso haberle matado.

Alec se obligó a parar de pensar así, esas paranoias no ayudaban a nadie, y menos a él. Probablemente estuviera enfermo, un simple catarro, y se encontraría bien mañana.

Recogió su bolsa y se la colgó en el hombro mientras salía del local, era extraño, pero el lugar parecía tener un poco más de polvo de lo habitual.

La Sra.Bane se encargaba de limpiar hasta que todo quedaba impoluto almenos una vez al día.

A Alexander siempre le había gustado el olor a noche. Era algo como la lluvia al caer y los campos en verano, también olía a frío.

Pero todo eso perdió sentido en el segundo en que vislumbro al chico al otro lado de la carretera.

Se tiraba del pelo con rabia y desesperación, pateando con fuerza la pared del callejón en el que se encontraba. No parecía algo a lo que nadie le prestaría demasiada atención, y menos en pleno Brooklyn, pero para él no era solo un joven enfadado con el mundo.

Cruzó la calle casi sin mirar, no le prestó atención a las bocinas tras él cuando llegó a la otra acera, ni a los conductores molestos por la interrupción de su apacible viaje totalmente ajenos a la verdadera situación.

Alec gritó el nombre del contrario con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta que se giró a verle.

Una pequeña y egoísta parte de él deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

Sus ojos ya no brillaban con ese destello dorado de diversión que solían tener siempre, ahora estaban repletos de dolor, del más sincero y puro sufrimiento.

-Se mató Alexander. Sabía que yo no era lo suficiente bueno para mantenerla conmigo, sabía que me odiaba pero-su voz se rompió en el último segundo y Alexander aún confundido sobre lo que debía hacer, se acercó a él lentamente como si tuviera miedo a que le rechazará, pero no lo hizo. Así que le rodeó con sus brazos y poniéndose levemente de puntillas consiguió que la cabeza de Magnus descansara en el hueco de su cuello.-No consigo olvidar Alec, no puedo. Debí cuidar de mi madre y no lo hice.

Olvidar. Eso era la especialidad del ojiazul, después de todo, es lo que hacía cada vez que se encerraba a tocar su piano.

Como si una pequeña bombilla se encendiera en su mente Alexander agarró la mano de Magnus con fuerza.

Intentó arrastrarle hacía el lugar que buscaba, pero el chico parecía no querer moverse.

Alec quería decirle que sabía como ayudarle, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas, no había palabras correctas en ese momento. Así que simplemente le miró con ojos suplicante.

Con pasos lentos empezó a seguirle. Sabía a donde iban, y a juzgar por la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano del otro chico, no quería ir allí.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del ya conocido lugar se dirigieron al interior, aún con el agarre en sus manos fuerte, como si ese simple gesto pudiera protegerles.

Llegaron a la sala con el gran piano negro y blanco colocado en el centro. Alexander se sentó en la pequeña banquilla dejando un pequeño espacio para el otro, que aún tenso se sentó.

-Cierra los ojos-pidió el ojiazul-Por favor.

Acatando la orden, Magnus cerró sus parpados y sintió todo con mayor claridad, las manos del chico sobre las suyas, mostrandole el camino correcto sobre las teclas que no sabia usar, las notas acariciándole como si se tratará de viento ligero, las imágenes en su mente.

Desde el otro lado, Alexander dirigía al moreno sobre el instrumento, observando con detenimiento como sus facciones se veían cada vez más relajadas mientras sus ojos se mantenían ocultos. La canción llegaba a su fin y esperaba que no con ella la calma.

Tocó la última nota, manteniendo el dedo sobre ella hasta hacerla desaparecer por completo en el aire.

Entonces Magnus abrió los ojos, mostrando de nuevo ese destello dorado en ellos.

-¿Que has visto?

Como si la pregunta le pareciera divertida de una forma extraña, el ojiverde mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Muy pequeña, pero no lo suficiente para que Alec no la notara.

-A ti.

Quiso preguntar a que se refería con eso, al segundo que salió pronunciado por el otro, pero no pudo.

Primero se sintió sorprendido, pero después entendió lo que pasaba. Entendió los labios del otro sobre los suyos, entendió todas las imágenes que pasaron por su mente como música, entendió el cosquilleo en sus dedos.

Porqué eso si era arte.


End file.
